A fastener can be used to secure a first component to a second component. A typical fastener includes a shaft extending from a head that is enlarged relative to the shaft. During assembly, the shaft can be received within an aperture of the first component and an aperture of the second component. The fastener can threadably engage the second component. The first component is clamped between the head of the fastener and the second component.
To accommodate manufacturing variations, component tolerances, and facilitate assembly, the aperture of the first component can be oversized relative to the shaft. The oversizing can complicate aligning the fastener with the second component during assembly. Some fasteners incorporate alignment systems to address misalignment.